


反思

by lulu0208



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-18
Updated: 2018-11-18
Packaged: 2019-08-25 05:07:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16654804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lulu0208/pseuds/lulu0208





	反思

快速蔓延的火舌带着高温热浪向他们扑来。奇怪的是，卡尔顿并没有在那一刻恨埃迪·布洛克和他的共生体，或许在那种情况下，对生的渴望超过了一切感情。他甚至来不及跟暴乱说一句抱歉。那个词在他脑子里一闪而过，而后高温和恐惧令他晕了过去。

 

他以为自己再也睁不开眼睛了。

 

卡尔顿觉得自己好像是做了一个很长很长的梦。梦里，他坐在一艘飞艇上，飞在沙漠上空，只觉得热得心浮气躁，想要大喊大叫出来，可是他叫不出来。地面上黄色的沙砾裹着火星朝他飞来；然后飞艇落到地上，变成小船，那船是银灰色的，卡尔顿潜意识里觉得那船的颜色很漂亮；他乘着船飘在河上，越漂越远，卡尔顿渐渐冷起来，抬头才发现眼前都是漂浮的冰山。

 

眼看要撞在那冰山上，卡尔顿被吓醒了。

 

陌生的房间让卡尔顿警觉起来。他这是在哪？他还活着？直到穿着印有生命基金的工作人员进来问候卡尔顿的情况他才松了口气。原来他现在在生命基金会加拿大的分部，这里卡尔顿不常来，都是放手让科研博士们使用。卡尔顿从这里的护士口中得知，他是六天前被分部的人发现的，大家都以为卡尔顿死在了那场事故中，所以当卡尔顿倒在大楼门口时所有人都吓了一跳。

 

卡尔顿面无表情地点头，心中却是千回百转。当然会死，如果他是个普通人，可能连骨灰都烧没了。但他还是有点不敢相信暴乱会为了他……

 

基金会内部的护士为卡尔顿换了吊瓶便出去了，看到门被关上，确认护士已经走远了，卡尔顿轻轻开口：“暴乱。”

 

没有回答。

 

这次卡尔顿有些急了，他微喘着：“暴乱？”

 

**我在。你很吵。**

 

卡尔顿松了口气，他以为……他也不知道自己为什么要怕这个。当卡尔顿想开口问暴乱为什么会救他时，暴乱出声打断了他。

 

 **别以为我不知道你在想什么，卡尔顿。** 暴乱说道，卡尔顿觉得这位暴君的声音有些疲惫。

 

 **你是个很好的合作伙伴，我救了你，是希望之前你答应我的还能做到。** 暴乱接着说到， **你最好还是担心一下你自己。**

 

听完暴乱的话，卡尔顿苦笑一声，经此一事，他在美国的名声一定烂到极点，能不能回到旧金山都是一个问题。虽然加拿大这边尚有资源可用，但终归不比旧金山那边自己一手操持的一切来得好。他实话实说：“现在的我可能没有能力再升一座火箭上太空接你的子民了……咳咳，即使是这样你也要坚持？”

 

 **所以我们需要反思。** 暴乱回答到， **我们太急于求成了。**

 

“是啊。”卡尔顿感到前所未有的疲惫。

 

共生体仿佛被他的宿主影响到了，但事实上，修复被高温灼伤的人体和那些脆弱的内脏着实让暴乱消耗不少，刚才他忍住没有把那个护士吃掉已经很好了。

 

 **吃点东西再睡。** 卡尔顿知道暴乱需要食物，对于坠落之后的事情，他几乎没有记忆，看来是暴乱一直在支配这个身体，大概吃了不少人。而来到这栋大楼里显然不能再放肆了，卡尔顿突然有点心疼他的共生体。

 

为了让自己和暴乱都能好好调养，卡尔顿吃了很多食物，一部分是他自己也很饿了，另一部分则是暴乱一直给他传递“他很饿”的信息。

 

可以了。暴乱今天似乎有超出乎寻常的温和，这让卡尔顿有些奇怪和意外。

 

他想说些什么，最终还是没有开口。

 

反正他都会知道，他也无需开口。卡尔顿觉得特别累，他很少有这种感觉，大概是放松太久让紧绷的精神失去了弹性，暂时无法恢复回来。卡尔顿讨厌这样的自己，每当这时卡尔顿又会对人类的生理构造感到不满。

 

思维开始不着边际，迷糊中卡尔顿就睡着了。他甚至不知道睡着的前一刻自己在想什么。

 

*

 

卡尔顿睡得很熟。暴乱可以理解，并且允许，这正是他想要的。

 

这几天暴乱忙着修复卡尔顿的身体，营养液供给的能量可以说微乎其微。今天卡尔顿总算吃了点东西，暴乱觉得是时候实验一下了。

 

他不是很了解人类的性爱。毕竟在他的母星上没有这个概念的存在，对于这个词的理解，暴乱只能靠前几个宿主的记忆来摸索。卡尔顿？他就是个禁欲的主儿，他的生活没有女人和男人，只有科研。

 

这也是暴乱不放弃卡尔顿的原因之一——没有多余的、无用的欲望。

 

暴乱决定用一个让卡尔顿最不痛苦的方法受孕。他浮现出头部，俯视着病床上的卡尔顿，藏在卡尔顿身体里的液体缓缓地在他的肠道处汇集、凝聚。睡梦中的卡尔顿开始呓语，大概是有了被侵犯的感觉。可怜的小科学家以为自己做了一场荒诞的春梦——有什么东西……把他填满了……他的后面好涨……

 

卡尔顿终于被“尿意”叫醒。实际上是他射精了。暴乱趁他在睡梦中填满了他——用特殊的方式——直接从里面填满他。卡尔顿喘息着感受后穴里的物体。没错……就像暴乱的肌肉那样，插在卡尔顿屁股里的那玩意实际上比人类的阴茎还要大还要硬！

 

“呃嗯……为什么……暴乱……”暴乱看卡尔顿已经醒了，其实还挺愉悦的。操一个熟睡的人实在没什么意思。

 

 **我想到一个实验，或许会成功。** 他回答到。

 

卡尔顿眼睛一亮。不管自己被抽插到声调变得沙哑甜腻，热切地问暴乱那是什么实验。

 

暴乱露出一个笑容。身下液体从卡尔顿的后穴缓缓流出，在穴口处又迅速凝成人类阴茎的模样，张狂的器物顶着卡尔顿的穴口。

 

感到空虚的卡尔顿不满地呻吟一声，连他自己都没有反应过来暴乱就已经插了进去。这一下把已已经扩张好的小洞塞得满满的，野蛮的力度撞得卡尔顿浪叫不已，小科学家流着泪请求共生体的拥抱，暴乱很快满足了他，银灰色的液体覆上了卡尔顿的前胸。

 

“告诉我！暴乱……告诉我！”他哭着请求到。

 

暴乱感到前所未有的满足，就算是几百万个共生体表示愿意追随他时也没有现在这样的感觉。他用力顶进卡尔顿的身体里，逼的身下的青年又哭又喘，是外人不曾见过的可爱模样，暴乱甚至有点不忍心让卡尔顿受这个罪了。

 

凌晨。卡尔顿已经脱力了，他的病号服早就湿透被暴乱撕烂了，到最后只剩下娇喘的口型和干涩的双眼，可怜小科学家被他的外星生物玩到眼泪都流不出来了。当暴乱模拟人类把自己的体液射到卡尔顿体内之后，他才告诉卡尔顿： **你会怀上我的孩子。**

 

“什么？！这不可能……！”这太不符合人类常理了。

 

 **嘘，卡尔顿，嘘。我不是说过我们都要反思吗。** 暴乱凝视着夜色中的卡尔顿，真是一个可口的美人。

 

“这是你反思的结果？让我怀上你的种？”

 

**是“我们”的。**

 

“你到底想做什么。”卡尔顿抚着自己的肚子，显然他已经接受了这个事实。他相信暴乱不会害死他，不然现在躺在床上跟暴乱对话的人都不会是卡尔顿·德雷克了。

 

**把他生下来。如果他很健康……**

 

“那么？”

 

 **那么我们可以不用回母星。** 暴乱用银白色的双眼看向卡尔顿， **你，卡尔顿，你可以为我生下几百万个共生体。**

 

卡尔顿笑了。是满意和期待的笑，他看着有着轻微弧度的腹部，眼神温柔，再次用手在上面抚摸。银灰色的液体很快爬上卡尔顿的腹部，暴乱的抚摸也很温柔，不过那让卡尔顿感到有点痒。他轻轻笑了出来。

 

他不用回答暴乱的问题，暴乱已经知道了答案。

 

“我累了。”

 

**你们需要休息。**

 

卡尔顿累极了。在暴乱沉入身体的前一刻，他说：“我们都需要休息。”

 

看来他们在反思这一问题上也达到了统一。


End file.
